Sunday Best
by Pixieblade
Summary: Yaoi-con coordinator and new 'volunteer' staffer; as cracky as possible.


**Sunday Best**

Saiyuki AU

85/MA

Prompt: Yaoi-con coordinator and new 'volunteer' staffer; as cracky as possible.

AN: Listen to _Better than Drugs_ by Skillet

The screaming should have clued me in, but after the first day or two you learn to stick earplugs in and ignore most of it. It didn't hurt that I'd done this for four consecutive years; after all this time, you'd be hard pressed to find a loud, high pitched frantic sound that did more than make me glance quickly to make sure there wasn't blood involved before turning back to my work.

So here I am, putting together information packets and avoiding mad screaming fan girls like a pro when two large tan hands thwack down hard enough on my fold out table to almost knock my ginger ale across the covered surface. There's a muffled _shit_ as one of the hands reaches for the bottle, but like I said, I'm a pro anymore so I snap out my right hand and while lightly gripping the neck, use forefinger and thumb to screw the cap just that much tighter and deftly deposit the affronted bottle behind me on the filing cabinet. I can't help the displeased sigh that escapes my lips or the flick of my eyes to see just who has unknowingly been put on my 'bad' list as the others have started calling my assignment chart.

I almost drop the stack of registry cards I'm alphabetizing. I'm not into guys, I mean, not typically, there's been one or two that I've appreciated aesthetically, you know professional models and a sports figure or two, but I'd never gone out of my way to date any. This one though…well, maybe I've been working this con too many years because this one makes certain parts of me jump at the sight. Tall, lean but well defined, a cat-like grace that even his bowed head and slouch can't hide and the most unusual red eyes and sultry pout I've seen on male or female. The eyes are probably contacts, I've seen all sorts here; the Naruto cosplayers especially love their colored contacts after all, but if I'd have to guess, I'd say they aren't too far off the natural color considering the brilliant vermillion hair with its shimmery copper highlights.

But back to the 'bad' list…

"Can I help you?" I let just a ghost of annoyance color my words and flick my eyes back to the stacks of papers in my hands, wincing slightly as one of the little blighters manages to slash me across the knuckle, blood welling up to hang precariously along the edge.

The mystery guy catches it in one of his hands and pulls it to his mouth before I can speak and gently licks the drop of blood away. There's a stunned silence from the room as my eyes jerk back to his and I try to remember that I'm not into guys, regardless of working here. I jerk my hand back, cradling the still damp appendage to my chest like a wounded animal and blink rapidly at the smirking man, slightly dumbfounded and more than a bit thrown off balance.

My co-producer Miki comes to my rescue as my poor brain tries to figure out what the hell just happened and why I haven't decked this jerk considering the last guy that tried anything was sent flying three feet into a display cabinet; of course, that might have had something to do with the creepy purple haired doll he carried wherever he went.

"You! I'm assuming you're here to work so I'll give you a piece of advice: touch Hakkai again and I'll bust you down to toilet duty without a second thought!"

_Thank you, Miki,_ I whispered silently, my lips curving softly.

The man turns that thousand watt smile of his to her and for a moment I see her waver, but Miki is 100% into girls and no man alive will sway her from a large bosom and tiny waist, no way, no how, and it's taken a whole five seconds for him to figure it out before he tones it down and even manages to look contrite, running his fingers through shoulder length red hair and laughs softly.

"Sorry, guess I got a bit carried away. So um, yeah I'm here to volunteer, they told me at registration that I should come here to be placed somewhere." The man's voice is smooth with a slight gravel at the end that I've attached to most of the con's smokers and some part of me swells at the knowledge I was correct when he tosses a crumpled Hi-Light pack in the waste bin under the table.

Miki gives me a questioning glance before shaking her head and turning away from us, "Hakkai assigns volunteers, so I'll leave you to him, _but_ if I find out you're giving him a hard time I don't care how cute you are, I'll tell every girl at this convention you've messed with him. If they don't kill you, I _will_, understand, lover?" She smiles sweetly, her dark blue eyes flashing dangerously as she cants her hips at him, a devilishly wicked set to her full lips and swish to her heavy pony tail; I'm more than a bit pleased when he swallows nervously and glances around the room…every pair of eyes over tight lips and firm set of jaws telling him clearly it's no idle threat.

"Yes, Ma'am!" he snaps with a bit of a smile, but at her narrowed eyes repeats it a bit more quietly.

Miki clicks her tongue at him and turns back to her assembled group leaving me to deal with my racing heart and sweaty palms and brilliant red eyes. Damn it.

Sighing heavily I adjust my glasses and shuffle through the stacks in front of me…clipboard, pen, contact information sheet, disclosure form, code of conduct, hours of operation and phone tree. Neatly arranging them in the appropriate order I can feel his eyes watching every little move I make and it's making me more nervous than I ever thought possible. I've never courted this much attention before, what the hell is this guy's problem?

Opening my mouth to speak I find it way too dry as those red eyes lock onto mine and I wish I hadn't moved my drink now. Clearing my throat a bit I plaster on my polite smile and hand him the clipboard, _pleasepleaseplease don't find my name on the phone tree,_ I beg silently.

"Alright, since you're new I'll need you to fill all of these out and make sure you read them carefully. Was there anything in particular you wanted to volunteer for or would you like to be 'on call,' so to speak."

He arches an eyebrow at the term, a small smirk curling his lips and I did _not_ just start when our fingers brushed and the ends tingled with electricity.

"Actually one of the girls thought you might need another host at the café."

It's my turn to smirk as I stand on tiptoe and flag down Eliza across the room. The brunette is dressed as Tohru Honda from Fruits Basket, even down to the stuffed mouse and cat dangling from her waist on mini leashes. She waves back and I smile evilly, this guy has no idea what he just set himself up for. Sinking back down to the balls of my feet once I'm sure she's on her way over I catch the guy staring at me, a frown pulling his lips and furrowing his brow. It takes a second to figure out what caught his attention and then I'm tugging down my simple dark green knit shirt and covering the ragged scar across my abdomen.

"Hey!" Eliza bounces over to us cheerily and I wonder again how much coffee the fourty-plus-year-old has had this morning. I know of at least four Starbucks double shot cans, but I'm sure there's more stashed in her Yuki-rat faced mini-bag.

"Eli, I've got another waiter for you and the café. This is…" It's the first time I've willingly locked eyes with the man and I'm not sure if it was a smart move or not considering how my throat is suddenly tight and I can't seem to get enough of watching his lips quirk into that disarming smile.

He keeps eye contact with me and I can't help but think the smooth draw of an answer is more for my benefit than the lovely Eliza. "Gojyo. Nice to meet you Eli…Hakkai." He finally breaks eye contact to smile at the flustered woman but it's only for a second before he's looking at me again and extending a warm hand.

It's not just warm though, as I grip it it's positively burning. The smooth feel of his skin as it trails against mine, the fingers loose and electric makes me wish for longer contact and I know I need a break if some guy is making me this riled up. Maybe I shouldn't have worked this year after all.

Eli glances between us, a knowing smile on her lips, and she would understand, she's been a regular at the convention so long that her youngest daughter is now old enough to come. If I've become a surrogate 'Big Brother' to most of the staffers, Eli is most assuredly 'Mom'. "Okay, Gojyo. Well, I think we can definitely use you in the café. Come on over after you've filled out the paperwork for Hakkai and I'll walk you through your duties."

"Thank you Eli. I'll send him over in a moment." She nods her grey streaked brown hair and bounces away back into the chaos of the meeting room leaving us to stare at each other until I just can't take the intense scrutiny of those eyes anymore and turn away in search of my soda.

"So, Hakkai, what exactly do you have planned for me?" he asks amused and I realize a bit guiltily that he's figured out the café isn't the tamest part of the convention.

"The Bishonen Café runs Saturday for afternoon tea and Sunday morning for a special breakfast. It's of course themed and as a waiter you'll be expected to make our guests' time as enjoyable as possible while still adhering to the con's rules so make sure you read and understand them."

"Yeah, that's what the paper says, but I'm asking why _you_ put _me_ there." Damn it, he's not stupid, is he?

"Well," I'm not prevaricating, I'm not, "Waiters are also expected to walk around and hand out fliers, sell tickets, pose for pictures…"

"Hakkai." That warm hand is back, loosely wrapped around my wrist and I did not just shiver at the touch God damn it!

He must have felt it though, because that smile's just a bit brighter as he laughs throatily and pulls back, hands held up in surrender as Miki stomps over and stands between us warningly.

"Just give him the damn cat ears and tail and let Eli deal with him, 'Kai, we're getting backed up." She snaps at him, gaze fierce and heeled foot tapping.

"Here is your uniform, Gojyo. Please see Eli for the rest of your instructions. You can drop off the paperwork before your first shift at 3pm. Welcome to Yaoi-con." I struggle to get the information out between shaking teeth as our hands brush again, his fingers trailing over the pulse point in my wrist before dodging Miki's warning swat and dancing out of sight. It takes me a full thirty seconds to move after that only to have Miki drag me forcibly from the room and shove an ice cold water in my hand as I collapse in an empty panel room across the hall.

"What the hell, 'Kai? Please tell me you aren't sick or something. I can't run this thing without you." She groans, plopping herself onto the floor by my feet in an undignified heap.

A few swigs of water have my nerves mostly under control and I'm finally able to manage a shaky smile at her frowning face. "That's not it, Miki-chan." I stammer.

"Then what the hell has you acting like a first year fan girl? Don't tell me it's that red-head?!"

"…."

"Ah hell, 'Kai. Look, you know that type, all smooth moves and notched bed posts. I know you only help out because of Kanan, but don't let that guy ruin a normally fun weekend for you, okay? I'm serious about telling everyone if he keeps bothering you, considering how we all think of you as our nii-san as well as Kanan's he'd be torn limb from limb for touching you; and I'm not talking about in a good way either!" she growled.

The acid vehemence in her voice made me laugh. Leave it to Miki to know exactly what I'd been thinking. Of all of the full-time staffers the four of us, Eliza, Kanan, Miki and myself were the only ones that had been together for the last four years and had formed a family of sorts. In fact the two women were the only ones whom I had invited to the funeral and were there when I woke up in the hospital. Thank God for speed dial on cell phones.

"It's fine, Miki. Eli will keep an eye on him and you know how busy we get once the doors open. I probably won't see him again until the after party." Why did that thought make me ache inside? The guy was good looking, but there are always several good looking guys that volunteer, or are _volunteered_, throughout the weekend, why was this one getting to me?

Miki sighed and patted my knee as she climbed back to her feet, patting her backside to dislodge any fuzz from the carpet. "Okay, Hakkai, I know better than to try and mother you, but be careful. I know you're not used to the attention and don't want you getting hurt because some _bishi_ comes waltzing into your life like he owns the place."

Her concern is heartwarming, no wonder she was Kanan's best friend before…. The familiar stab of pain has me up and on my feet before I realize it, the petite Chinese girl caught up in a crushing hug against my chest as she stands rock still trying to figure out what just happened. She's laughing softly when I finally release her, a bright embarrassed flush across my cheeks and down cast eyes.

Whacking me across the shoulder she shakes her head and grabs my hand, "Come on, we've got a ton of stuff to do before the doors open."

It's not a bad feeling, knowing there are people who care about you; even if they are crazy Geisha dressed rabid Yaoi fan girls.

***

"Absolute fucking witch," I mutter under my breath, sweat beading down my face and back, making my black tank stick to me uncomfortably and my jeans feel rough and slimy.

"What was that, _slave_?" The saccharin sweet voice drips evilly from across the table I'm leaning over scrubbing down with Formula 406 and trying not to get any part of me near the damn stuff; I've already got one thin white line from the bleach across my crotch as it is.

"Name's, _Gojyo_, not slave." I growl back at her. Now I know why that guy Hakkai had grinned the way he did--the woman may look all cutesy, but underneath the fluffy animals and mini skirted school uniform beat the heart of a demon.

She smirks back, the bitch, and shakes her head, little orange bows fluttering in the non-existent breeze of the small courtyard we're setting up in. "Was the concept of this year's theme too hard for you to grasp darling? Cat-boy slaves, hence the ears, tail and collar. I know you got the vinyl vest and apron to go along with it this morning from Hakkai as well, so no bitching!" a flick of her wrist has the bright blue table cloth snapped open and smoothed across the plastic surface effortlessly.

It would probably be to my benefit to play nice, but something about the middle aged crow sets my teeth on edge, just like that girl Miki from this morning. Really, the only one who had even slightly peeked my interest was that coordinator guy Hakkai. All pale skin and flashing eyes. I've never seen eyes that green before and, unlike my colored contacts, I'm pretty sure those were real. Man he was a looker. That's probably half the reason I'm pissed, knowing the guy was sitting in the air-conditioned office sorting papers while I'm stuck out here under the freakin' sun sweating my ass off surrounded by a bunch of guys in Bleach and Gundam cosplay. Couldn't they have chosen something a bit more original at least?

"You can take lunch when you're done with that." Eli calls out to a chorus of sighs and groans.

Walking past me she taps a scuff mark I missed and smiles down at me maternally, "Hakkai should have set-up a light lunch in the staff room for everyone by now."

And like that she's gone from demon to saint in my mind as I flash her one of my genuinely sweet smiles, the one I reserve for old ladies and kids; her gentle laugh torn away on a blessed wisp of cool breeze snaking through the palms.

***

There's the clink of a cold soda can against my glasses. Looking up I find myself sucking in a quick breath. It'd been three and a half hours since I last saw him and crouching down beside me now I remember why I wasn't going to sit in the common room with everyone else during lunch. I take the ginger ale numbly, my fingers not shaking in the least bit as ours brush and that spark is back skipping between them like a live wire.

"Thank you." I nod slowly waiting for the jaunty smile and sure set to his shoulders. It's slightly disturbing then when all he does is smile tiredly and flops down against the wall beside me, our shoulders brushing and the smell of sweat and cleaning fluid wafting up from his bronzed skin. _Ah_, so Eli had him out setting up the ticket tables that explains the subdued demeanor.

"Here, wait a second." I mumble, hand pushing his away from the wrapped sandwiches as I lean across him and reach under the table for my bag. There's a fair bit of scrambling around in the bottom of the khaki messenger bag before I find the sanitation wipes, but his grateful look as I pass it to him makes the extra effort worth it.

"Thanks man." He smiles and my stomach flips. Dang it, I'm supposed to be keeping away from the guy and here I am hoping he flashes that gorgeous smile at me again.

"How are the tables going?" I ask and _no_ I am not trying to start a conversation, I'm just being a good manager, seeing how a newbie's morale is and who the hell am I kidding? I'd love nothing more than to kick everyone out of the room and use that leash to its full and complete purpose and…I should probably not work the con next year, I'm getting as bad as the fan girls with the yaoi paddles.

Gojyo tilts his head to the side and looks likes he's actually thinking about the answer as he takes a bite of his chicken Cesar salad wrap. "Eh, well, we got them done before coming in, but I don't think it's gonna work."

"Oh? Why not?" I ask perplexed, running the design through my mind as he leans closer, sandwich forgotten by his lemonade. Opening a napkin he scratches the design in red sharpie and taps at the three tables set up away from the stage in the courtyard.

"Ya see here? They've got two lines marked off for each table, but no room for the people to leave once they get their tickets. When you add in the area over here where the stage is, you're gonna have a hell of a mess when people try and get their other ones. Why can't we just set up three different times for people to get them? First come, first serve for an hour for each in the morning?"

Huh, nope, defiantly not stupid. "That's not a bad idea, Gojyo, but what about the people that can't get here until Saturday?"

"We do half the tickets for each this evening for the Friday crowd and the rest tomorrow between the major events, say during the fan panels, when people won't feel upset if they miss something or during lunch when most of the events are on stand by. People who are competing in the AMV or cosplay contest should get into those without a ticket, don't you think?"

He's much more becoming when he's not leering at me and showing that he's more than just a pretty face I realize, shifting a little closer until not only our shoulders are warm against each other, but our hips and knees as well. I'm finding myself talking about the con with a fresh outlook and a giddy excited feeling thinking about how to make this year even better than last years. Nodding my head I pluck the pen from his long fingers and a scrap of paper from the table behind us and draw out a new design, the schedule laid out in front of us as we run through different ideas. I didn't even realize what time it was until Miki tapped me on the head.

"You two forget to eat?" she asked amused, long nailed hand waving at our collectively abandoned lunches.

"Ah hah, Miki, sit for a moment, we need to talk about the ticketing tables with you."

"'We'?" she asked incredulously and glances at Gojyo stretched out beside me, long legs out in front of him and leaning back on his hands, one placed close enough to my backside that I can feel the heat still radiating off of him, despite the air going full blast in the room.

Red eyes leer at her for a minute before I nudge him with my elbow and he chuckles, knocking his knee against mine and Miki's eyebrows shoot up into her hairline shocked at how quickly I've let him in behind my defenses.

"Yes, 'we', now sit down and take a gander at our awesomeness, darlin'." He jokes, waving at the empty spot in front of us.

We spend the next fifteen minutes explaining back and forth about the new design and timetable while shoveling the rest of our lunch in our mouths and trying not to choke. Although there is a moment when Gojyo doesn't quite manage to talk and swallow at the same time and ends up gagging on a piece of lettuce, but a well placed whack to his back and a swig of lemonade leaves him bleary eyed but none the worse for wear and if I happen to leave my hand on his back for a moment longer that necessary or lean on them in a mirror of Gojyo's then it really isn't anyone's business but ours, now is it?

***

"I want Gojyo to participate in the Bishi Auction on Saturday."

I about dropped the billboard at Eli's adamant voice by my elbow. "Excuse me?"

"Gojyo, he's a hit with the café goers and one of the most requested servers. I want him to represent us in the auction Saturday night."

"Well, you're allotted one participant, why don't you ask him?" I'm pretty sure I kept my voice calm and distant as I responded to her. I'm also pretty sure I've just left nail indents on the black foam board as I carefully centered the four foot poster on the easel and glanced at my watch. It's was almost 9pm and we had scheduled a late dinner in the hotel restaurant after our shifts ended at 10pm. After our little impromptu lunch meeting we'd decided to try and get together and chat for a bit later tonight. I was rather looking forward to it actually.

"I did." Why was I getting a sinking sensation the more we spoke about this? Why were we even talking about it at all, it was none of my business if the man wanted to get sold off to some random stranger and no, I'm not even the slightest bit upset by that thought at all.

"And?" I failed utterly at uninterested.

"And he said I should check with you." This time I did drop the board I was holding, it's edges denting pitifully as it collided with the hard showroom floor.

"He _what?!_" I couldn't help the squeak in my voice or the hot blush that bloomed across my face at the dozen or so pairs of interested eyes glancing in our direction. Schooling my face into its normally bland smile I veritably dragged Eli around the corner to a quieter area.

"Okay, what do you mean he said ask me?" I asked incredulously.

Eli shrugged, but the innocent act was ruined by the little smirk on her face. "He said I should check with you and see if there was a reason he shouldn't participate tomorrow evening."

"…." I really didn't know what to say. I mean, yes, the thought of him being monopolized by some yaoi-paddle wielding forty-something cosplayer jacked up on too much Rockstar bugged me like nothing had in a long time, but I barely knew the guy, it wasn't for me to decide if he should or should _not_ participate in the auction, and the con desperately needed the extra cash he would most assuredly garner.

Eliza watched me like a hawk and I know that she was following my train of thought as she nodded and frowned in turn, even though I hadn't spoken out loud.

"I think you need to let him participate." She finally spoke.

"Why?"

"You've just met and it'll be good for morale and the con to see just how high the bidding can go. Besides…" Oh, that little glint in her eyes was never good for my wallet.

"'Besides?'" I know where she's going with this.

"There's nothing in the rules that says a staffer can't buy one of the Bishies, you know." Oh God, I was right.

"You're evil, Eli, pure evil. If I go broke this weekend you're buying dinner on Sunday and I want something good."

She cackled madly, patted my shoulder and pressed a chaste kiss to my cheek, "Oh don't be such a spoil sport; you never buy anything anyways."

"That doesn't mean I don't have other uses for my cash you know?" I grumbled darkly, although there really was no malice behind the words. If I do participate Eli and Miki would scare the heck out of any girl that dare to go against me and if I don't they'll make sure I have a rather strong drink in my hand come Saturday's pajama party dance, which is the only reason for the auction—guaranteed escort and dance partner for the party and a bit of cash to help fund next years convention.

"Uh huh, I know, I know; law school fees are a bitch, but you should get out and live a bit my boy, at the very least enjoy this new distraction for a few days. After all that's happened this last year, you disserve it." A quick ruffle to my hair and she was pushing her way through the crowd leaving me more pensive and thoughtful than I had wanted to be. I was probably more upset that Gojyo had gotten under my skin so much more than anything else. After all, I didn't work Yaoi-con to meet someone, I came for Kanan.

***

I was taking a break when Eli sauntered back into the café, shit eating grin plastered on an otherwise slightly plump but cute face. I don't know what came over me to tell her to go ask Hakkai about the auction. It just…it just felt right to double check with the green-eyed man first.

"Yo."

"Why hello, Gojyo." Oh man I didn't even need to hear her answer to know that I was screwed five ways from Sunday no matter what.

"So, am I your new addition to the auction or what?" Nothing like cutting to the chase, right? Like ripping off a band-aid.

"Hmm…seems so." Oh. Yeah, well, really shouldn't have expected anything else, should I? I didn't even know the guy, not really. Not enough I guess. What sucked more, the fact that he didn't seem to care or the fact that even though I knew that, my heart still sank sickeningly?

"Cool. So, do I have to wear the uniform or can I dress in my own clothes?" Not that I really cared, but the tail made sitting a bit uncomfortable; that and the ears itched.

"I'm okay if you want to wear something else; I've got a spare café pin you can wear instead."

"Great." Pulling myself to my feet I tossed a used napkin in my basket and started for the kitchen a dark scowl on my face and hurt in my eyes, but I'd be damned if I let it show.

"Oh, just to let you know, staff can bid as well. Have a good night Gojyo!" she called out sweetly, giggling when I walked into the kitchen's doorframe stupefied. She didn't really mean that he'd….huh, tomorrow might not be a waste after all. I actually smiled through my entire kitchen duty.

***

"So you started working for the con because of your sister?" The clam chowder and salad wouldn't have been my first choice, but Hakkai swore they were rather filling and decently priced so what the hell, turned out the guy was right.

"Yes, she was very excited to be able to come, but considering the venue I wasn't sure if she'd be alright by herself." I could probably watch the man fiddle with his napkin or twirl his water glass all night.

"It's not like there are a bunch of guys on the prowl or were you more worried about girls like Miki?" The way his nose scrunched up at that made me laugh, he had a thousand little mannerisms and I found myself trying to catch each and every one of them.

"Hah, well, I hadn't met Miki until that first year, but something like that; Kanan was…she was very susceptible to others. That and she was a horrible driver, I'd worry about her going over the Dumbarton by herself. She'd probably have ended up in San Jose if I hadn't driven her." Ah, there was that sad little wistful smile. It only ever showed itself when he spoke about his sister.

"'Was'? She stop coming?" Oh, that's not a good look; sore subject probably.

"Unfortunately, Kanan died last year." Ah fuck, now I've done it. Switch topic, switch topic!

"Shit, I'm sorry man, that sucks." Good one Einstein.

"Yes it does. Anyways, what brought you to the convention, Gojyo?" Hell, now what?

"Not much. I try to get to the local cons regardless of their subject. Art's art, right?" That sounded intelligent, I hope.

"Hmm, yes, quite. We don't normally have any unattached straight men showing up here though, not unless they're industry." Oh…fishing, I can handle this one.

"Well, I've always appreciated beautiful people no matter the gender." A flicker of interest at that one, okay, next…

"Take the people around us…" hah, now I've got his attention "The girl in the purple waist length wig in the corner? She knows the right cut of skirt for her figure, not too short, not too many frills; it keeps her proportional while emphasizing her delicate ankles. The guy three tables to your left? Just the right amount of eye line to make the contacts pop, but not enough to make him look overly gay." Perfect, he's actually looking at them, taking note and nodding when he gets it.

"Now look here," _hook_, "you've got long fingers, the length of the sleeve accents your wrists and the dark green shows off the white skin. And here," _line_, "the collar opened two buttons shows off your collarbones and here," _sinker_, "if you untuck the hair a bit on one side you can give a bit of mystery to those intense green eyes of yours." I'd say I was damn good but the man really did have an incredible body and he knew how to showcase it as well.

There was a bit of a flush creeping up Hakkai's neck as I talked, but he didn't pull his hand away. Score one for me. At this rate I might not get bought by some creepy girl who didn't know about the right cut for her body tomorrow night.

"You're very observant, aren't you?" Hakkai's voice was soft, barely above a whisper, but I was sure I'd heard it. Leaning in a bit, elbow firmly planted _away_ from the soup I managed to just brush his knuckles with my lips before he pulled it away, a small smile on his lips leaving me slightly stunned and more than a bit happy. The rest of the evening was just as pleasant, even if I did have to leave him at his room door before heading home.

***

Who would have guessed Gojyo was the gentlemanly type? Pleasant conversation, nice dinner, we even sat outside in the courtyard for a bit until it got too chilly. I could tell he was holding back, the touches were always fleeting, gentle caresses that never lingered very long, but left a definite understanding of their meaning. It was flattering really and even though I never would have sought out his attention I couldn't say in good consciousness that by the end of the evening I wasn't more than a bit giddy at the thought of seeing him again in the morning. If my first shift didn't start at 6am I might have been tempted to stay up even later, but less than five hours of sleep was not a pleasant way to function.

It was rather odd, being escorted to my door by a handsome guy. I completely understood the awkwardness women must feel standing there trying to decide what to do next when Miki yanked the door open to our room and solved my dilemma for me. Gojyo's face went from shocked to annoyed to resigned to joyous in the length of time it took her to growl at us to stop talking in front of peoples doors and stomp away and for me to gather my courage and press a feather light kiss to his pursed lips and then flee into our room. I would have made it too if the man didn't have such long arms.

He caught my wrist in a loose grip, just enough to pull me half out into the corridor, one hand wrapping around the back of my neck, the other still holding my hand as he kissed me thoroughly. I was too shocked to do much more than gasp as our lips connected, his tongue sliding in to tease mine, the taste like cream and wine from our dinner, warm, moist, and surprisingly pleasant. His fingers slid up my wrist and over to press at the small of my back while the others rubbed small circles into the nape of my neck, eliciting a small moan from me as he pulled me closer until we were flush against each other.

Several long moments later I stepped back into the room dazed and more than a bit hard. God, but the man could kiss! There was definite fumbling as I tried to simultaneously pull my shirt over my head and kick my shoes off before heading to the bathroom and cleaning up. I stared at the red glowing numbers on the alarm clock thinking how they were _almost_ the right color until they blurred and I finally dropped off to sleep.

***

"Mornin' beautiful, you got time for a quick bite to eat or has the evil witch stolen you away from me yet again?"

Gojyo's throaty purr was like a splash of scalding water on my skin. I would have jumped had he not thrown a lanky arm over my shoulder and leaned most of his weight across my back. Instead I felt the all too familiar blush start to heat my face.

"Gojyo…"

"I heard that!" Miki warned from across the room, her Card Captor Sakura outfit a bright flamingo pink in the early morning glare.

Gojyo chuckled, I shivered as his smooth lips brushed the shell of my ear and a loose strand of vermillion hair tickled my throat. His hair was up in a messy half ponytail today accenting the long line of his neck as much as the loose over shirt and tight ribbed black tank he had on. His jeans were a deep mahogany brown and slightly torn at the knees, more a fashion look than from hard wear. The low cut of the pants drew attention to the dusky copper belt buckle he sported and the sharp jut of his hips over the edge of the material. He had a backpack thrown over his shoulder with a sweatshirt looped through his arm. I assumed his uniform was in his bag as well as whatever clothes he'd use for tonight's auction.

"Hey now, a frown doesn't do that pretty face any justice, what's wrong?" Gojyo stood back a bit but kept his arm across my shoulders, using those long fingers of his to tilt my chin up and gave me a concerned, searching look.

Plastering on a smile I blinked a bit to clear whatever it was that had come over me and shook my head. "I'm fine, Gojyo. Breakfast sounds like a wonderful idea, I've got about a half hour until I have to start getting ready if you'd like."

Red eyes frowned at me for another long moment before he sighed and slid his hand across my shoulder and back to loosely tangle our fingers together. Giving them a gentle squeeze he shook his head and called out to Miki, "Demon woman, I'm stealing 'Kai for breakfast!"

He laughed at the scowl thrown at us and somehow managed to dance us out of the way as a stuffed Kero-chan was thrown at his head. I couldn't help the soft giggle when he used me as a human shield and stuck his tongue out at the laughing girl, backing us out of the room crab-like. Spinning me about Gojyo wrapped his arm around my waist and headed us towards the main hallway.

"So, I've got you for a whole thirty minutes all to myself, where oh where would you like to grab breakfast?" I had to laugh at the man's enthusiasm if nothing else. He'd still had to drive back to Daly City last night while I just had to wander upstairs and yet I was the one that couldn't stop yawning. Of course I stared at the clock for another two hours after he'd left, so that might have had something to do with it.

"I've got some things in my room if you don't mind eggs and pastries."

Gojyo groaned and pulled me in tighter, "As long as Miki doesn't castrate me for taking you up on that, it sounds great! How'd you manage to get a room with a kitchen anyways?"

"Ah hah, we didn't. I…well, you'll see. I must warn you though, Miki couldn't decide on which costume to wear today so her side of the room's a bit of a disaster area. I think we've traumatized the poor cleaning staff."

A quick swipe of my key card had us in the room before I could think of what I was doing, letting a perfect stranger in like this, but there is just something about a convention that lends itself to instant friendships, as fleeting as they may be, and Gojyo wasn't nearly as hard to approach as some of the people I'd met over the years.

"HAH! You brought a camp stove?! That's awesome, man, totally awesome!" Gojyo crowed as we picked our way around Miki's vast and mind boggling wardrobe menagerie scattered across her bed and the desk chair pulled up beside her nightstand. The desk of course housed our impromptu kitchen and various dried goods. A cooler sat under the desk filled with perishables and our drinks. I had always been a firm believer in being prepared for any occasion and four years of cons had made bringing our own cooking gear an ingrained habit.

"We've got eggs, sausage and bread for French toast…there's cereal if you'd prefer and some croissants I made Friday morning that should still be soft. Any preference?"

Gojyo just stared at me dumbstruck, mouth slightly parted and eyes wide. "You're always prepared, aren't you?" he finally asked.

My smile's a bit brittle as I wave him over to the bed and kneel down beside the cooler to gather the ingredients, "There's no use in being unprepared for any contingency when you know what to expect."

"I'd think you'd miss out on some of life's surprises that way though."

"Oh I don't know, I've packed for everything I could think of needing this weekend and yet here you are, sitting on my bed." I smile over my shoulder at him, "One can plan and still be pleasantly surprised. So, French Toast and sausage?" I wink at his startled expression and move about the small kitchen with brisk efficiency, whisking eggs, dunking French bread slices and cooking up a mini storm in the tamago pan on the single burner.

***

The fact that he let me in his room was one thing, but to find out the guy could cook on top of it?! If I hadn't already figured I was falling for the polite brunette I'm pretty sure the mouthwatering breakfast would have cinched the deal. It was kinda funny to look around the room and see the invisible line that separated Miki's section from his.

There was barely an item out of place, the TV remote, camera, and the hotel's note pad were all organized neatly side by side on his nightstand. A pair of Earthworks sandals were placed out of the way under the edge of the bed, a single green and gold University of San Francisco duffle bag was in the corner, there was a paperback, CJ Cherryh's Dreaming Tree trilogy, on the window along with the better part of D. Gray-Man's complete manga set in Japanese. An iPod Nano sat cradled in its charge beside them. The whole section of the room screamed control freak, but it was endearing too. I found myself smiling at the simple comforts and relaxing air that Hakkai exuded without even trying.

"You like History, huh?" I asked, picking up the book and glancing through the excerpt on the back.

"What? Oh, yes, that particular book is quite interesting; folklore and mythology meet historical fiction. It's rather captivating actually, especially with the bits of Gaelic thrown in for flavor." He flipped the toast like a pro and slid a few pieces of Brown and Serve Jimmy Dean into the pan; turning down the heat to low before walking over beside me and caressing the worn spine of the book.

"It should only be another minute or two."

"No problem. I'm sure it'll be great. Thanks." Snaking an arm around his waist I pressed a soft kiss to his temple, right above his glasses and smiled when he relaxed against me, a soft sigh escaping his lips as we stood beside each other in companionable silence.

"I'll get the plates, can you clear off a space for us to sit?" he asked, rubbing his eyes and stifling a yawn.

"Heh, you sure you wouldn't rather take a nap?" I teased; the guy looked exhausted despite the sour look he'd just given me, eyes slightly bruised and at half mast behind his thin silver frames.

"Someone kept me out a bit too late last night. I wonder who it could have been?"

The playful tone made me laugh, it was good to see his shields drop so much from yesterday morning, even if he still forced a smile every once and a while with me.

"Hell, 'Kai, if I had my way you wouldn't have gotten _any_ sleep last night!"

"Hmm…really now?" Oh shit. I didn't just say that out loud, did I? "Um…you ah, you know what I mean, right? Hakkai? …. Hakkai?"

Hakkai was stony faced for a moment before he dropped the façade and laughed softly, my portion of breakfast held out to me and a teasing smile curling his lips as he walked over and sat on the edge of the bay window. "Well I don't know Gojyo; I wonder what Miki or Eliza would say to that Freudian slip?"

Pouting slightly I collapsed onto the floor and leaned back against the wall, my head resting lightly against one of his crossed knees and plate beside me on the dark blue carpet. "Bastard." I grumbled around a mouthful of sausage, smiling when he reached down to tug gently on my pony tail in retribution.

"Yes, yes. Eat, we don't have that long before I have to get back."

"I should just kidnap you and make you enjoy the con as a regular person instead of being holed up in that stuffy staff room all day."

Cool fingers smoothed a wayward strand of hair away from my eyes, his tone lightly admonishing. "I'm not in there _all_ day, Gojyo. Miki and I take turns watching the staff room and I do get a few breaks where I can run around and see the guest panels and such."

"Are you working through lunch today?"

"Hmm? Oh, no, well, I mean yes, I've got an hour around 2pm off, why?"

Twisting around I cross my arms over his thighs and lay my head on them, one hand raised to dab a bead of syrup from the corner of his mouth. Dragging my thumb back to my lips I lick the sticky sweetness away without thinking, "Come to the café when you're free then. We can grab a late lunch in the kitchen."

Hakkai swallowed a few times before smiling sadly at me, a shake of his head and glance to the clock making my stomach sink sickeningly. "I'm sorry, Gojyo, but once the café closes at 1pm Eli's going to need all of the servers and extra hands she can get to help set-up for the auction tonight."

"Doesn't mean I can't steal a few minutes to bring you a sandwich at least, does it?"

"That's very thoughtful, but if she sees you trying to escape she might just chain you to the nearest table and I'm sure I'll get an earful later. The auction's our most popular event after all. I'll grab something from the staff room if I get hungry; just make sure you eat as well. Now then, we should head back before Miki comes looking for us." A quick brush of his fingers along my jaw as he rose made the sudden ache in my chest a little less; at least he wasn't just blowing me off.

"Yeah, I get it."

"Gojyo?" Hakkai paused in wiping down the pan to catch my eye in the mirror and I swear you could hear I pin drop in the room it was so quiet.

"Yeah?"

"If I don't get to see you before the auction…good luck tonight." And there goes the floor my heart was sitting on.

"Yeah, thanks."

Hakkai frowned as he closed the stove lid and placed the pan neatly to the side. Turning away from the desk he took two brisk steps and reached up to tangle his fingers in my hair, a sharp tug to pull my head down and tilt to his chin to press our lips together in a kiss that was as fiercely possessive as it was achingly tender. It was a long moment before we separated, each gasping for air and trying to see straight.

"I expect a very good show tonight or it would have been pointless to switch my evening shift with Miki. Don't disappoint me, Gojyo." He breathed against my mouth and flicked his tongue over my bottom lip making me moan and pull him closer for another kiss.

"You are a fucking tease, 'Kai." I groaned as he rocked his hips forward hard before pulling away and heading for the door.

"You have no idea, Gojyo. No idea."

***

"From the far, far North we have…_Swede_! Come on ladies, you know you wanna hang with your own Norse God for the evening festivities!"

I laughed and joked with the other guys up for auction, a friendly arm around Octavio's shoulder as I scanned the room for a familiar flash of glasses hiding dusky green eyes. Eli was standing in the front row, yelling obscene commentary that made even _my_ cheeks heat up with embarrassment. That was just not right, not when her daughter was standing ten feet away from her.

I shook my head and caught her eye. She smirked, laughing openly as she glanced to her left. I followed her gaze, over the Princess Princess cosplayers, past the Naruto contingent, around the random goth loli girls and finally, there in the far back, leaning against the wall seemingly without a care in the world and wearing dark grey jeans and soft navy pullover was Hakkai. I could feel my leather pants tighten at the predatory look he gave me. Even though he was wearing the same thing he had on this morning at breakfast, somehow it just came off as more dangerous and sexy now. Maybe it was the way he was leaning, half hidden in the shadows, arms crossed and…holy hell, was that a gold card lightly clasped in his long fingers?!

Octavio leaned over my back, following my line of sight and chuckled, "Well, I guess we know who you've been waiting for all night, huh?"

I punched him lightly in the shoulder as my name was called out. "Show time." I mumbled and could have sworn I saw Hakkai lick his lips. Oh hell. If he didn't win tonight, I was damn sure I'd live to regret it for the rest of my life. I wonder if we can bid on ourselves, just to play it safe?

***

"A favorite of the bishi café our darling cat-boy Gojyo is dressed for a night on the prowl! I wonder if there is anyone here who can tame this wild cat?! Let's start the bidding at $100."

I listened to the cat calls and hoots as Gojyo pranced around the stage, lithe golden body accentuated by low cut leather pants and a mesh knit shirt. He was dressed to go clubbing and even if I hadn't caught glimpses of that toned body before tonight, I still wouldn't have doubted that he'd cut a handsome figure in the clingy garments.

I must say it was more than a tad annoying watching him play to the audience. It pulled something deep within me. I felt the twirling tendrils of fierce jealousy curling inside my belly, making me harder as I watched him smile sultrily for the crowd and then turn and give me a tentative, confused little frown as the price went higher and higher and I still hadn't spoken or raised my paddle. After a good ten minutes, the crowd calming slightly as the bids started to die down I raised my hand, "Eight Hundred." I stated clearly, a smirk on my lips as Gojyo's eyes went wide and he imitated a carp.

God he was cute when he was confused. I almost chuckled when the poor girl I outbid stammered and shook her head dumbfounded. No, I didn't think she'd be able to afford much more. Quite frankly she seemed a bit relieved to have been outbid, probably had gotten caught up in the action and hadn't realized just how much she'd promised to pay.

The announcer, a new guy who had a penchant for cross-dressing in ungodly bright red pleather beamed at me as I walked to the front, the picture of innocence and mild disapproval as he handed over Gojyo's braided leather collar, my credit card lightly plucked from my fingers before I could say yea or nay.

I don't think I've ever heard the auction room that quiet before. As I signed my name to the print out and nodded politely at those staff members working the payment table you probably could have heard a pin drop. It was absolutely exhilarating to walk out of that cavernous room with Gojyo's chain looped over my shoulder nonchalantly. I knew the minute we stepped outside those large double doors the room would erupt, but I hadn't imagined the deafening din it would become.

As the doors clicked shut behind us I slouched against their cool surface, my skin feverish and breathing as ragged as my heartbeat. I hadn't realized how much adrenalin must have been flooding my system to have actually just bid on another person. A guy and one I'd only just met at that.

I must be crazy.

"Holy shit, Hakkai. I didn't really think you'd do that and eight hundred. Damn. Um, I'm not even sure what to say." Gojyo ran a sweaty hand through his shoulder length flashing vermillion hair and studied me wearily. Hell, I'd probably be doing the same thing if I had just had some stranger spend eight hundred dollars on me.

"I must have gotten caught up in the bidding. Sorry." I mumbled sheepishly, still trying to wrap my brain around what I just did. He probably thought I wanted something from him, spending that much. Or that I was some trust fund asshole out looking for something to top my frat brothers with come Monday morning classes. He'd never guess in a million years why I did that. What I really wanted.

I'm not sure I knew myself.

***

I watched as Hakkai's face went from confident and sexy to closed off, pensive, and confused. Not fair man, I'm pretty damn sure that's my role considering I was the one up for sale just a bit ago. Why then did it feel like the most natural thing in the world to loop my arms around his shoulders and pull him up close against me? To pet his hair and smooth his knit shirt down his trembling back and whisper that I was glad it was him. That there wasn't anyone else I'd want to spend the evening with?

I'm such a fucking girl sometimes.

Hakkai's arms came up to wrap around my waist, his fingers digging into my back as he clung to me, heart racing and breathing all tattered; little puffs of hot, moist breath skittering over my exposed skin. I tilted his head and held him tighter, cradling his lanky form against mine, our bodies molding together effortlessly. His chin slipped into the nook between my throat and shoulder, his nose nuzzling the damp column and it took all my willpower to not melt when a hot tongue flicked out to dance teasingly against my pulse point, my blood and cock jumping in time to his heartbeat echoing against my chest.

"You guys are blocking the exit."

I _hate_ Miki. I really, really do.

"Back the hell off, witch." I snap, surprised at the vehemence in my voice and more than a bit pleased at the low, warning growl Hakkai turns and gives his roommate. Glancing down at him my eyebrows shoot into my hairline as I watch those pouty lips curl back from sharply tipped white canines, his green eyes dark and inky behind his flashing glasses, the brilliant green reduced to small whorls of vibrant color in their depths.

Miki rocks back on her heels surprised, a sputtered 'sorry' on her lips as I push us away from the door and somehow manage to weave our way through the press of bodies to the elevator. Hakkai's hands are twisted up in my belt and hair, fingers tight and insistent that we not be more than an inch away from each other and I can't help but sway under the possessive feel he's radiating from his seemingly fragile form. People in the crowded elevator shift away from us nervously, sensing that something's wrong, some even ask if he's feeling alright, questioning eyes and hands following us when we sag against the brushed bronze and mahogany walls, but they all pause scant millimeters from touching us, their fingers hanging in the air before dropping to their sides.

The elevator chimes on the tenth floor and I manage to pull us out and away from prying eyes. I can hear the mutterings behind us, neither one of us is unknown here and we'll probably be the talk of the convention for the rest of the weekend but you know what? I really couldn't give a damn. Right now Hakkai's dragging me forward, room 1023's door calling to us like a beacon in the night and all I can think of is that if I had my way, we wouldn't make the party tonight.

***

There was a moment, standing outside the auditorium door, Gojyo's body pressed up against mine, where all I could think of was escaping to my room and, as crudely as it sounds, tossing Gojyo onto the bed and fucking his brains out. I'd never say those words out loud though; they were too disturbingly close to the rolling emotions coiling nauseatingly in my gut. Now that I had won I wasn't sure what I should do. What I wanted to do and what was proper were two vastly different ideas that collided in my mind until I felt dizzy and sick.

When Gojyo pulled me up against his chest, I hadn't the strength or will power left to tear myself away from the warmth of his embrace. It felt right, like all the stolen moments of peace we'd managed to seize over the last two days. He'd managed to become some integral part of my very being in less than forty-eight hours and it terrified and exhilarated me all at the same time. I couldn't figure out what was up and what was down anymore. My sense of balance was completely destroyed and I couldn't have been happier.

Miki's interference, however well meaning, drew a feral growl from me that I would have been hard pressed to fathom before this weekend. This was a woman who was as close as my sister had been to me and I'd practically hissed at her like some stray cat! I had to get us away from all the meddling eyes and whispered commentary until I could calm myself down. Get some perspective.

Or screw Gojyo silly. Either one would work at this point.

***

Hakkai loosed his death grip on me once the door to his room was firmly locked and barred behind us, a sigh of relief on his lips as he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed his glasses onto the pristine surface of his immaculately made bed. Leaving me standing there in the doorway, he toed off his shoes and walked into the bathroom, the jangling of his belt buckle hitting the tile floor breaking me from the daze I'd been in.

"'Kai?"

"Hey, Hakkai, you okay man?" I nervously walked to the bathroom door, peaking around the sea-foam green paint job to watch as Hakkai leaned heavily against the granite countertop of the sink, the faucet running over his pale hands as he stared into the swirling water. In the mirror I could see the strong lines of well defined muscles, the sharp jut of pointed hip bones peaking over loose trousers, the ragged edge of a deep gash across his abdomen. It was the same scar I'd noticed Friday afternoon in the staff room.

I kicked off my shoes and padded across the cool tile floor. There was something incredibility vulnerable looking about Hakkai at that moment, like he wasn't sure if he was really here or not. If he was real. Standing behind him, watching as he struggled with some part of himself that I couldn't touch, that maybe I didn't have a right to know about, it was almost physical, the pain that arched though me sharply.

I reached out a tentative hand, ran fingers though choppy chocolate fringe and slowly pulled him away from the sink; pulled him back against my chest and stood there for a long moment just holding him tightly, looking at his closed eyes in the mirror's reflection and running the tips of my fingers over his arms, along his sides, teasingly soft and tender over the puckered edge of the silver scar tissue and bent down to brush my lips over the shell of his ear, breathing in the tangy smell of lemon-verbena soap and fabric softener that clung to his silky skin.

"'Kai," I whispered, worry coloring my voice and dampening the lust smoldering in the background of my mind, "'Kai, talk to me, please. What's wrong, doll?"

Hakkai rolled his head across my collar bone until his forehead lolled against my chin and his bangs fell out of his eyes. He took a shuddery breath and ran his still wet fingers over my hands, guiding them over the pale expanse of exposed skin, the tips lingering over the scar and skipping slightly over the edge of his dark grey jeans. He cracked an eye and my breath hitched as a light pink tongue flicked out to lick his lips.

"Go…jyo…." He breathed brokenly and I knew we were fucked so thoroughly we'd probably become obsessive with each other. Hell, watching him roll his hips against mine in the mirror, I was pretty sure I was halfway there already. When he pressed my hand against his jeans, my fingers curling around a rather impressive erection…oh hell. I couldn't think of anything but burring myself inside him and I knew…I _knew_ that he was thinking the same thing.

"Yeah. Shit. Yes, dear God, _please_." I begged, nails scrapping down the denim and dragging the zipper with them. I'd never begged for or wanted anything more in my life than Hakkai beneath me as I pounded into him…above me, riding me until I screamed his name…God, even the thought of him fucking me made me want to come right then and there. If I couldn't get things under control right now I was gonna embarrass myself.

"It's fine, Gojyo. However you want it. I just…I just want you. _Now_. Please." Hakkai whispered into my throat, nails lightly scraping along the base of my skull, right hand clutching at my ass, pulling me closer as he rubbed the cleft of his ass against my trapped and painfully hard prick. I couldn't help the groan that escaped my lips, or the instinctual slide of my fingers inside his jeans, heated flesh meeting heated flesh, a deep, hungry moan wrenched from the both of us as Hakkai leaned fully against me, his legs shaking slightly as I teased the weeping member mercilessly. It was all I could do to keep us standing as his hips jerked forward, sliding in and out of my hand.

I couldn't take anymore, he was just too much.

"Bed." I croaked out, voice stiff with strain as I pulled him away from the still running sink, our feet tangling together as we ran into more than one piece of furniture in our haste. We'd have bruises down our shins tomorrow, but if things went as I thought they would, they wouldn't be the only thing sore tomorrow.

***

It was shocking how easily, how effortlessly it was to give up total control to Gojyo. I'd have rather ripped my own teeth out than let some one in before the irrepressible red-head had walking into my life and now, now I was crawling atop him, mouth latched on to his as I tried to suck out his very soul; trying to get that much closer to his warmth and life.

I don't know what we used, couldn't tell you what he said or what I responded, all I remember is the slow stretching burn as he carefully lowered my twitching hips onto his iron-hard member until I settled heavily onto his thighs, my head bowed and breathing labored. I know he smoothed rough fingers through my hair and rubbed small circles into my tense hips for long moments until I could see something other than red and white stars again, but by then it was too late. His heat was leaching up my spine with every breath we took and settling deep into my bones.

He was melting whatever ice I had barricaded myself behind. Burning himself into me. Marking me. And I let him. Craved it even. All I wanted was to be burned to ashes; to be reborn like some mythological phoenix. Gojyo gave me everything I asked for. _**More. Harder. Deeper.**_ Until the moon faded and the sun left rainbow arcs of light scattered across the hotel room floor.

Miki must have come in at some point. The tap in the sink was off and one of her smaller bags of clothes was missing. There was a hastily scrawled note by the camp stove. A simple smiley face and 'take the day off' jotted down in pink sharpie marker across a napkin. I don't even want to think of what she must have seen, not considering the comforter was tossed across the floor and the single sheet was only partially covering our upper thighs, but oh well.

Gojyo was still warm against my back, even with the AC blasting away and the curtains drawn. I shivered involuntarily and strong arms wrapped themselves tentacle-like around my chest and waist, long tan fingers brushing teasingly along my awakening length. I sighed contentedly, lightening to his soft chuckle as I squirmed backwards into him, burying my head in the pillows like a child.

His teasing grew stronger, the tentative strokes turning strong and sure as he quickly brought me to a shuddering mess of gnashing teeth and quaking legs. Damn him, he was too good at reading me and I'm pretty certain learning all my spots like that the first night is just plain mean, if not outright against the rules. I growled warningly deep in my throat as I rolled over on top of him, smiling evilly as I plundered his shocked mouth and traced a hot line with my tongue down his chin.

I nipped at the stubbly point and along the golden column of his throat before skirting over his chest. A sharp bite to his nipple left him gasping before I licked across the hardened nub and rolled the dark skin in my teeth, sucking lightly. He arced up into me, nails scraping painfully down my back, but I didn't care. I was doing this to him. No one else, just me. It was my name he was crying out, my lips he was trying to capture, my body he was pulling closer. Mine.

Trailing farther down his abdomen I smiled at the quivering roll of his stomach under my fingers, the gentle thrusts he was making against my chest as I slid down his length. He groaned, tossing his long hair across the brilliant white pillows, the splash of color like spilt blood, only warmer, more alive and vibrant. Those strong fingers were buried in my hair, almost painful in their desperate clutch and pull to get me where he wanted me, and yes, I obliged, dragging my tongue up along the underside of his dripping cock, sucking the engorged head into my mouth to lap at the weeping tip. But only for a moment.

Just one, fleeting moment before I pushed past to lick at the tempting opening beneath. He cried out at the first thrust of wriggling wet digit as I licked him open, my fingers, forever thin and frail looking, prying him apart, granting more access until they slid in and out easily in pairs and then, triplicate. The leer on my face must have shown, because all he could say was my name, over and over, and yes, I'm a possessive, manipulative bastard and Gojyo has absolutely no idea what he's in for. But he will. He'll remember what it feels like to have me crawl across him, serpentine like until in one swift movement I took his mouth, thrusting my tongue in hard as I seated myself within him.

He gasped, eyes kind of swimmy as he adjusted to me, as we adjusted to each other, but fairs fair and I'd wanted to be inside him since the auction. Alright, probably before. From the first moment electricity flew between us Friday morning. All I'd wanted was him, and I'd been to stupid or cautious to do anything about it. But no longer. No, now I was going to show him just how much he had infected me, how much of a possessive, destructive bastard I really was. The hell if I'd be the only one no able to sit properly the rest of the day.

A quick snap to my hips had the moan and pant back into his husky voice. A tweak of perk nipple and rake of sharp nails down his sides had his back half off the bed, arms clutching vice-like around my back, trying to press us as close as possible without occupying the same space at the same time. Personally, I would have been okay with that. Physics be damned, this was an anime convention after all, they never seem to care about gravity or aerodynamics or the time space continuum anyways.

Dropping onto one elbow I clutched at his bouncing member, jerking hard and fast as my rhythm disintegrated and we flew apart together, a strangled cry trying to escape my lips. His name or God's I'm not sure; couldn't care either as he dragged me down against his sweaty, heaving chest and mumbled something inarticulate about the end of the world and angels. I think he meant it as a compliment.

I smiled into his sternum as sleep claimed me once again. His lips against my temple lulling me into dreamless darkness.

***

Dear God, it's always the quiet ones, isn't it? Hakkai might be too much for me to handle. The sex, both giving and receiving, had been as mind-meltingly amazing as…well, as some fictionalized movie sequence, but that wasn't what got me off. Not completely anyways. It was his eyes. Those sea-green emeralds that burned with some possessive, unholy light and made me forget to breathe. I…I'm not sure if I can deal with someone wanting me as much as he looks like.

But it's Hakkai and for some reason I don't really get, it's fine. If it's him, it's fine.

***

"So, you're a sophomore at USF?" I asked softly, brushing my fingers through chilled bangs as the con's video feed ran over the hotel room's TV.

"Yes. I'm hoping to go into law; perhaps child welfare or family court. I've got another year before I have to decide on my emphasis though. What about you, Gojyo?"

Chuckling I pulled Hakkai closer. "I do software development for Google. You know, backend security stuff." I had to laugh at Hakkai's shocked expression. "Hey, it's SF, you can't always tell what a person does by what they look like, you know." Glancing down at the flushed face and rumpled hair I tapped Hakkai ruefully on the tip of his nose, smiling brightly as his eyes crossed slightly.

"Software development…very impressive."

"Don't be. I get paid to break other people's hard work. It's not as hard as you think either, they just don't make coders like they use to. Everyone wants to shortcut using Python or Ruby. I learned the old shell script style; this new stuff is nothing once you've done all that."

Hakkai nodded like he understood and knowing how smart the guy was, he probably did.

"So, what happens now." He asked softly, a pensive look on his porcelain features.

"Now? I say a shower, lunch…er…early dinner, maybe go abuse Miki and see the last bit of the con, and then we figure out whose place is closer to your school."

"Huh?" he asked confused and yeah, he was really cute when totally thrown like that.

"School. Closer. Not like I got set hours of anything, so we should go by your schedule to see whose place we stay at, unless you don't want to come home with me." I wasn't going to press it, but now that I had him, I really, really didn't want to give Hakkai up. Not even for a night.

"I'm…I'm subleasing a friend's place in Berkeley." He breathed hurriedly and I had to stop myself from crushing him against me at the look of incredulous hope that shown in his eyes.

"Then that settles it, stay with me. I've got a large studio in Daly City. That's a hell of a lot closer than Berkeley, and no toll bridges either."

"But…"

"No." Leaning down I cupped his chin gently, rubbing the pad of my thumb over moist, slightly parted lips and gazed into dazed eyes. "Come stay with me, Hakkai. I'm not letting you get away that easily."

"Go…mph!" I didn't let him finish the thought and every time he tried to bring up his concerns I silenced him again until his defenses were crumbled, broken little pieces we stood victorious over. Giants in our Sunday best, clinging desperately…wantonly…forever.

~Fin.


End file.
